


Anonymous

by ellecit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fights, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellecit/pseuds/ellecit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Peter is the biological son of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. <br/>Peter struggles with dealing with his overbearing but busy parents while trying to blend into highschool as an average American teenager. A new face and a series of events leads Peter into uncharted territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Apologizing to Steve

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank Xrawrachelle (on tumblr) for betaing this for me and for encouraging me to continue writing. Thank you so much for your support, it means so much to me. Additionally, thank you for everyone who’s gotten me to ship Spideypool, and Superfamily. Without all of you, there would be no fic today.

“Less talking, more kissing,” growled Tony as he pulled Captain America to him. Tony closed his eyes and melded his lips to Steve’s, enjoying the soft sensation of lips against lips. Steve mumbled something, which was utterly lost under the pressure of Tony’s lips, and attempted to resist the lusty embrace. He pushed back on Tony’s shoulders trying to untangle himself from Tony’s arms, but Tony persisted until Steve finally gave into his husband’s demanding lips. Steve relaxed into the embrace, his shoulders slumping and his hands wandering down to a more comfortable position around Tony’s waist.

It was then that Tony knew he had won: his distraction was working perfectly and soon Steve would forget all about his crazy suggestion to actually have a serious conversation. However, this kiss was quickly becoming too mushy lovey-dovey and Tony knew that he had to do something quickly before Steve’s brain regained control. Logically, that meant getting into Captain America’s pants.

 

Tony began to kiss his way down Steve’s neck, sucking and biting Steve’s skin in just the right way to make Steve moan in pleasure. Right on cue, Steve uttered a devastated moan, “Mmmm, Tony.”

“Shhh,” whispered Tony as he unbuttoned Steve’s shirt, revealing Steve’s glorious abdomen. Tony couldn’t help but take a second to admire the sight. “God I can’t wait to get you undressed so I can fuck the shit out of you.”

“No, wait Tony. I have somethi—“

Tony quickly covered Steve’s mouth with his own and ignored Steve’s garbled plea. His hands trailed down and began to work on undoing Steve’s pesky fly, but Steve’s hands stopped him before he could get to the fun part.

“No Tony, seriously. This is important.”

“Which is exactly why I plan on getting you into that bed so I can ravish you. Serious conversations are best held during sex.”

Steve cocked his right eyebrow. “Oh really? Is this how you handle all of your important discussions?”

“Only with you baby doll,” smirked Tony as he started working on Steve’s pants again. But Steve was too fast for him and he pulled away before Tony could claim his prize.

“Tony, you always do this whenever I try to bring up anything slightly serious.”

“Do what?”

“This!” Steve gestured with his hands, implying his explicit arousal. “Trying to seduce me.” Steve blushed, which amazed Tony, seeing how they’ve been married now for over four years and have been having copious amounts of sex for much longer than that. But, for whatever reason, Steve seemed to find the whole topic rather embarrassing and he did his best to avoid conversations regarding bumping uglies. However, when it actually came to having sex, Steve was typically more than willing. But, for whatever reason, Steve had decided that he wanted to have a serious conversation and now they were paying the price.

Steve coughed and ran his hands through his hair, tugging on the ends. “Look, Tony, I want to have a baby.”

“News flash Cap: you can’t get pregnant. Besides, you’d look horrible in maternity clothes. I mean, have you seen maternity clothes lately? Hideous and very unflattering for your figure.”

Steve sighed, “Tony, you know that’s not what I meant.”

“Oh, you mean you want me to fuck you like we were trying to make a baby? Hmm… not really my kink, but I’d give it a shot for you, baby doll.” Tony smirked and beckoned towards Steve, “Now come here so I can take off your pants.”

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Tony, for about ten minutes can you please be serious.”

“I am serious. Get your ass over here. Those pants need to be removed. I’m going to fuck you so har—”

“Tony! Stop it!” Tony looked away. He had overshot his mark, and he knew that he had overdone it. And now Steve was pissed at him. “Look at me Tony.” Tony looked up and locked eyes with his husband. Steve’s face was set in a serious line; all of the former humor, all of the passion, which lit his face up a moment before, was gone. “For ten minutes I want us to sit down and have an adult conversation. For ten minutes, try to act at least half your age. I want us to seriously discuss adopting a baby.”

Tony sat down on the bed. There was no way he could avoid having this conversation. This wasn’t the first time that Steve had brought up adoption, but Tony had always pushed it off as a passing phase. Obviously this wasn’t something that he could joke around and eventually have disappear.

Babies were cute enough, when you weren’t actually responsible for their physical and mental wellbeing, but they were definitely not for Tony. “No.”

“Oh come on Tony, it’s just for ten minutes. Even you can handle ten minutes of adulthood.”

“I meant no, as in I don’t want to have any children.”

“No?” Steve recoiled, a shocked expression plastered across his face.

“No. There’s no way that I’m going to be responsible for a child’s life, outside of the saving the day parameters.”

Steve moved to sit down next to Tony on the bed. He reached over to Tony and took his hand into his own, his blue eyes tinged in concern, “But, why Tony? I’d think we’d make great parents.”

Tony looked away, he couldn’t bear to see the earnest expression covering Steve’s face. “Me? A great parent? I don’t think so Steve. You’d make a wonderful father, I’m sure, you’re great at everything. Everything seems to come so easily to you. But me? I will never be a great parent. I’d just fuck up the whole parenting thing.”

Steve gently squeezed Tony’s arm, “Tony that’s not true. You’d make a great dad.”

“Yes it is! How can you even say it’s not true? I’d be a terrible parent! Far worse than my own father. Fuck, I can hardly keep myself together!”

“Tony stop—“

“No Steve, listen. If it wasn’t for you and Pepper I’d be a complete wreck. I’d probably spend most of my time on suicidal redemption missions or locked away in my lab. Look at me, look at yourself. We run around in armor and tights fighting villains who just want to see the world burn under their rule. Adding a child into this crazy chaos we call life would be ludicrous.”

Tony hadn’t even realized that he had stood up and stomped away from Steve during his rant. It wasn’t until he took a moment to breathe that he realized what he had done.

And Steve just sat there, shell shocked. A black expression covered his face until he took a deep gasp of air that seemed to restore his senses. He looked gravely over to tony, disappointment coloring his countenance. “I think you made your point, Tony. Congratulations. ”

Tony bit back a retort, knowing that it would come out sharper than intended, and turned on his heel. He headed down to his lab to spend an indeterminable amount of time locked away with his work. That’ll show him.

XXX

Tony’s lab in the Avenger’s Mansion in New York was far larger than the one that he had in Malibu. The mansion had been his childhood home, where his parents lived while he was off at boarding school. Since Howard spent most of his free time inventing, he had built an extensive lab in the basement of the building. But after the car accident that had left his parents dead, Tony had moved to Malibu and the lab was left untouched and outdated.

However, after the decision to relocate the team to one central location, Tony had had the whole place renovated, including the lab. He made sure that it was equipped with the finest machinery available, he should know, considering that he had built half of the technology that occupied the space himself. Appearance wise, the lab was very similar to the one in Malibu, which was really no surprise because Pepper had taken it upon her self to be in charge of the interior decoration.

However, as Tony stood in the dark starring at his lab, he felt an overwhelming sense of unfamiliarity and isolation. And the room was quiet, quiet enough that unwanted thoughts could wander into his mind. Tony turned to the wall and flicked on the power. He watched silently as the machines began to swirl to life and the lights flicked on, illuminating the farthest corners of his domain.

He paced around the lab, pressing a few buttons and examining a few readings here and there, until he finally settled down at a computer. He typically didn’t use a standard issued computer at home, what with JARVIS and a holographic imaging display system in place. But he was feeling nostalgic tonight so he opened a word document and began typing. He didn’t make a conscious effort to focus in on his typing, something on his subconscious wanted to get out so he let his fingers dance across the keyboard.

He had often noticed this occurrence as a child, he’d have a pen in his hands as he flirted away with some pretty girl at boarding school, and when he would finally look down, his desk would be covered in the completed schematics and formulas for a problem he had been consciously working on only moments before. Until he had been distracted that is. Regardless, it never seemed to have gone away. If anything his over active subconscious was working over-time now that he was an adult.

Adult? Tony groaned, Steve certainly wouldn’t think so, not after what had happened earlier in the evening. God, he really did let that get out of control. But why couldn’t Steve see that having children was a ridiculous idea? It was absolutely insane to think that they could actually raise a half decent, sane, mentally well balance child. Correction: it was absolutely outrageous to think that Tony could raise a half decent, sane, mentally well balanced child.

Steve could probably do it with both hands tied behind his back. He was fucking gifted like that. He could literally take some crumpled dirty looking thing and turn it into something completely beautiful. That’s what Steve had done for him, wasn’t it? Taken a crumpled and beaten person and turned him into someone worthwhile. And if he could do that with Tony, then maybe they actually had a decent chance at raising a child… as long as Tony didn’t interfere too much with Steve’s work.

Fuck, he had been an idiot again hadn’t he? Steve was more than capable of raising a child and if that’s what he wanted to do, then Tony wasn’t going to be the one to stand in his way.

Tony paused in his typing when he noticed a blond strand of hair clinging to his shirt. He picked it off his arm and twirled it around in his fingers. It was obviously Steve’s and Tony smiled as he placed the strand on the desk in front of him.

Tony yawned and gazed at the screen in front of him. The blank page that filled the screen before was gone. Instead, before him was a long document filled with writing, formulas, and calculations.

“JARVIS what is this?”

“Sir, it’s saved as Apology-for-Steve.doc. But, the document itself appears to be a modified version of cloning.”

“Cloning?” muttered Tony as he started scrolling through the document.

XXX

“Wow. That little spec is going to grow up to be our son?” asked Steve. His nose was pressed against the bulletproof case that surrounded the artificial womb and his eyes were wide. Inside, surrounded by nurturing fluids, floated a small pink being.

Tony smiled proudly, “Yes.”

Steve smiled and pulled Tony in so that he had an optimal viewing experience, “Look at our son Tony! He’s so tiny!”

“I have seen him before. You know I did create him.”

Steve pushed Tony without even looking away from his son. “Don’t ruin this for me Tony.”

Tony smirked and allowed Steve to continue to stare. It was a while before Steve spoke again, this time finally looking at Tony.

“This is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. Tony, I don’t know what to say. You don’t know how much this means to me. I never thought that I’d actually have a son of my own.” Steve paused and shook his head in amazement. “Thank you so much. I love you.”

“I love you too. … Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled Tony in for a kiss. “Of course.”


	2. Just another Day

Peter starred at himself in the mirror as he fiddled idly with his appearance, but no matter what he did, he couldn’t seem to like what he saw reflected in the mirror. He saw a kid, not a young adult of seventeen, with goofy glasses and a body too thin and lanky to be considered attractive on a guy. He had some muscles on him though, his one good feature, thanks in part to his dad’s genetics and regular gym training.

A shrill call from the kitchen interrupted his musing, “Peeeter! Hurry up! You’re going to be late for school again!”

“I’ll be down in a minute!”

Peter sighed and quickly finished putting on his school regulated navy blazer and matching tie. Peter thought he looked rather ridiculous, but his father assured him that the best tailor in the city had fitted the suit perfectly for him. Regardless , Peter still felt completely uncomfortable.

“Peter! Are you coming down or not?”

“Yes Aunty May! I’m on my way right now.” Peter hurried from his bathroom and into bedroom, quickly picking up his school bag before heading downstairs to the kitchen. There, Aunty May was piling up a stack of pancakes onto a plate and drizzling syrup around the top of the stack.

“There you go. Now sit down and have some breakfast,” said Aunty May as she slid the plate towards him.

The smell of fresh pancakes wafted towards him and his stomach growled in appreciation. It looked as good as it smelled, but Peter knew he wasn’t going to have time to eat them all and still have Happy obey all of the traffic laws in order to get him to school on time. “I’m going to be late for school if I don’t head out now Aunty May.”

A stern look crossed her face. “Well you need to eat some breakfast regardless.”

“I thought you were going on a minute ago about how I shouldn’t be late for school again.”

“A growing young man like yourself needs to eat your breakfast. Sit down and have some breakfast. Besides, your dads would skin me alive if I didn’t feed you.”

 

Peter didn’t need to be told again. He started shoveling the pancakes into his mouth, but he took a moment in between bites to say, “I seriously doubt it. They love you just as much as I do.”

A smile crinkled across her face. “Aww, aren’t you sweet to your old nanny.”

Peter smiled up at the old woman who had practically raised him since birth. He couldn’t remember a time before her. His dads had employed her early on as they quickly began to realize that they weren’t going to always be there to care for Peter. Being an Avenger took up a lot of your free time: if you weren’t busy fighting off some crazy nut who wanted to take over the world, then you were making nice with the various governments and policy makers around the world. 

“Beep beep Peter, we gotta go,” said Happy as he poked his head into the kitchen. He looked slightly frazzled, probably imaging the rush hour traffic they were going to encounter on the way to Peter’s private school.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Just let me finish up this last bite and I’ll meet you down in the garage.” Happy nodded, placated for the time being, and headed out to the garage. “I’m sorry Aunty May, but I gotta go. Breakfast was delicious!”

“Don’t forget your homework, Peter!”

“I didn’t! It’s in my backpack!” shouted Peter as he ran into the garage. Peter quickly located the nondescript car that Happy drove him to school in amongst the various cars of his father’s and the other Avengers. The car was silver with darkly tinted windows explicitly designed to insure the privacy of its occupants. Peter’s fathers wanted to make sure that the identity of their son was as little known as possible.

Peter slid into the front passenger side seat just as Happy turned on the engine. Happy waited until Peter was fully buckled in and then he reversed the car down the driveway and pulled out onto the main road.

“Your dads are arriving today at the airport around one o’clock, so I may be a little late picking you up from school.”

“Yeah, Dad called to tell me last night. Sounds like everything went pretty well with the UN, you know despite that tool, Dr. Doom.”

“I saw that on the news last night. What was that all about anyways?”

“I don’t know. Dad wouldn’t talk about it too much; you know how gets when it comes to work and me. He’s overly protective.” Peter rolled his eyes. Overly protective was an understatement.

“They both have your best interests at heart though.”

“Yeah, sure,” replied Peter as he gazed silently out the window. 

XXX

The school day passed incident free. It wasn’t a particularly memorable day and nothing relatively exciting happened. No super villains tried to bust in and take over the school, but then again, who would want to take over a school? In fact the most exciting thing that did happen was that the math teacher, Mr. Johnson, decided to postpone the test until next week. (This might have caused Peter the tiniest ting of unhappiness, because he may or may not have been looking forward to today’s quiz.) Regardless, it was a typical high school day by all accounts. 

When the day finally did end, Peter sat on top of the small brink fence that blocked in the school’s grounds. Happy, as he had predicted, was late. But it hardly mattered because Peter’s perch provided the perfect place for him to begin his biology homework. It was easy enough, he had taught himself this material several years before, but he wanted to get a head start on it before getting home. 

Peter was reading through a question when he heard a loud crash somewhere off to his far left. He had just decided to ignore it when he heard yelling and another crash. Concerned and curious, Peter picked himself up off the wall, left his backpack and books behind, and headed towards the noises.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” shouted Peter as he took in the scene. There, behind the school’s dumpsters was the Apotheoses (or commonly known around school as the A-List) gathered around Jason Andrews, one of the scholarship students. Jason was down on the cement, hunched up in the fetal position, as the ring leader stood above him with his foot raised in the air.

“Shove off Parker, this doesn’t concern you,” growled one of the guys.

Peter had never grown comfortable with his pseudo surname that his fathers had made him assume for school. No one at school knew he was the sons of the two greatest superheroes, to them he was just the nobody, Peter Parker. His parents had said that it was for his protection, to keep his anonymity and keep him safe from those who would wish such a son harm. Regardless of his discomfort with his faux surname, Peter focused in on the task at hand. 

“Actually, I think it does.”

“If you really have to know, we’re just teaching this nothing a lesson in respecting his betters,” sneered Richard Rennock as he pressed his foot onto Andrews’s face. “Don’t make us have to repeat it to you too.” The A-List consisted of five students whose families were among the high-profiled and wealthy residents of New York. They considered themselves to be the gods of the school, and anyone who didn’t bow to their will and didn’t have the protection of a powerful family, ended up like Andrews.

Peter was sick of it. He was tired of seeing these guys pick on those weaker than themselves. What they were doing was disgusting and he wasn’t going to stand for it any longer. 

“Leave him alone!”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” snapped Rennock.

Peter glared at Rennock, his gaze never wavering. “I’m the guy who’s telling you to back off.”

For a moment, Rennock looked shocked, like he couldn’t believe that Peter had stood up to him. But the moment quickly passed, and his eyes narrowed. “You’re dead, Parker.” Rennock nodded over to the other guys, “Get him.”

Peter’s fathers had only spent a token amount of time teaching Peter the fundamentals to self-defense. They worried that if they taught Peter beyond the very basics of ducking and dodging, Peter might accidentally critically injure someone during a fight. Peter had inherited a portion of his dad’s super solider abilities, including his super strength, which could cause serious damage if Peter wasn’t careful to rein in his abilities during elevated stress levels. 

So, if one or two or even three guys had gone after Peter, he would have been able to dodge them just fine. And in the event that dodging wasn’t enough he could have easily out ran them. However, the boys were circling him quicker than he had expected.

At first he dodged their blows easily, bouncing and ducking left and right just as he was taught. Their fists and feet kicked out against him but never even grazed him. Thrilled by his success, Peter smiled as he easily dodged their blows. This, however, seemed to antagonize them even more and they tightened their circle around him to the point where he could barely move anymore. It was a mass of arms and legs that railed against him, pushing him towards the ground.

‘No!’ thought Peter as he attempted to push past them. But he was ineffective, and Peter was painfully forced to the ground. His face pressed against the pavement and his arms and legs were restrained. He struggled against his captors’ hands and arms, but they were over powering him.

Rennock took a second to pause in his beatings to stand up, walk over, and kneel in front of Peter. He pulled Peter’s head up until their eyes could meet and he spat in Peter’s face. “Always remember that you are nothing. You’re just an anonymous face in the crowd, one of many. No one will ever know who you are and no one will ever care.”

“I am not,” garbled Peter through a bloodied lip.

Rennock stood up and looked down at Peter, “Keep telling yourself that.” He grinned and kicked Peter in the face.

Peter’s world slowly slipped to black as the pounding continued. And he wondered, just as consciousness was slipping from him, if Jason Andrews was okay.


	3. Did that just Happen?

“Oh my God. Tony! Tony! I’ve found him. He’s over here! Oh God. Peter. Peter, please, can you hear me?”

A hand on his arm shook him and caused Peter to open his eyes and immediately regret his decision to do so. The world swirled before him and he felt like he was going to puke. Incredibly, Peter managed to focus his eyes on the source that was shaking him.

“Dad?”

“Oh thank God.” Steve fell to his knees before Peter, tears falling from his eyes. Steve leaned down and kissed Peter’s bruised cheek.

Just as Steve was pulling away, Tony came into view as he rounded the corner of a dumpster. He stopped when he spotted the state the Peter was in. His eyes narrowed. “Who did this to you?”

Peter groaned: he seriously did not want to have to deal with this right now. He just wanted to get home, maybe puke his brains out, lick his wounds, and slip into bed for a long nap. He knew that regardless of what he said his parents were going to overreact. The longer he could stay silent about the whole matter, the better. Peter twisted his body and tried to pick himself up off the ground, but a wave of nausea pushed him to the ground and he barely managed to keep himself from puking.

 

“He’s got a concussion. We should get him to the medical wing of the Mansion as soon as possible,” ordered Tony.

Steve nodded and delicately picked Peter off the ground and pulled Peter close to him. “You should contact the other Avengers and let them know that we found him.”

“I think it’s a little late for that,” replied Tony. “I can hear the copters now.”

“You called in the team? Everyone?” mumbled Peter.

“Yes,” said Steve, surprised evident on his face that Peter would even consider they would have done anything less.

“Why?”

“Peter, we thought someone had kidnapped you. We thought someone had found out who you were.”

Fuck. “Everyone?”

“Yes. They’ve just landed.”

No no no no no no. Oh God, how embarrassing. How fucking embarrassing. First, he had his ass handed to him by a bunch of rich punks. (Him! Peter Stark-Rogers, the son of two superheroes.) And now, he was going to be carried like a baby by his dad in front of all of the Avengers. Including ‘Him.’ ‘The one.’ ‘The crush.’ All because his dads overreacted and thought that he had been kidnapped by some deranged super villain. “Get me… into… the car. Now.” 

Shit, no. It was too late. By the time Steve had raised a concerned eyebrow and began walking to the car, he had already arrived. There he was, striding over to him between Clint and Natasha.

“Dad put me down.”

“Wha—no! Peter you couldn’t even pick yourself, I’m not putting you down.”

“Put me down or I will roll out of your arms.”

Steve stared at him, clearly giving him a look that read: I’d like to see you try and roll out of Captain America’s arms. Peter continued to stare him down. When it seemed like Steve wasn’t about to give in, Peter began shifting his weight back and forth. Realizing what Peter was about to try, Steve finally relented with huff and placed him on the ground.

As soon as he was standing on the ground, Peter felt his legs try to give out under him and a wave of pain rolled across his head. But he refused to give in, and stood tall as the trio approached him.

“Fuck, you look terrible Peter,” said Clint as he surveyed Peter with Wade and Natasha.

“Watch your language around the kid, Clint.”

Peter wanted to roll his eyes at his dad, but he didn’t want to risk the nausea. It was so typical for Steve to be on cuss patrol even when there were larger things at stake, like, say, making sure his son looked good in front of Wade Wilson. The Wade Wilson, who was currently sticking his masked face uncomfortably close to Peter’s.

“Who did this to you?” asked Wade coldly.

Peter felt his knees grow weaker with every passing second, and wasn’t just the concussion that made him want to collapse. “It wa—“

Peter never got to finish that sentence, because it was at that moment that he projectile vomited all over Deadpool’s face.

Deadpool’s only comment was: “Hot.”

XXX

“It was probably a good thing that I passed out right after that… I think I might have forcibly impaled myself on his katana.”

“Sounds like it was a rough day, even when compared to my standards,” replied Bruce thoughtfully. 

Peter nodded. He couldn’t believe how his day had gone from strikingly average to bad to the single most humiliating day of his life. God, if only it had been any other person, any other person that had stood in front of him. But no, it had been Wade fucking Wilson.

Peter rolled over to his side, away from Bruce, so that he could stare broodingly at the wall. The small clinic room didn’t offer much privacy, what with its white wash walls, single bed, and two small guest chairs, but he intended to make the most of this predicament.

As Peter stared at the wall, he briefly contemplated the thought of smashing his head against the wall, but thought better of it. Bruce would be able to stop him before he could do any serious permit damage. Peter sighed and shook his head, he couldn’t be more disgusted with himself. Of course it would happen to him. Of course he would vomit all over his crush. Of course it would have been the first time that Wade had noticed him since he had joined the Avengers.

Peter clearly remembered the first time he had saw Wade. It was right around the time that Wade had started his training with Clint and Natasha. Peter had been walking down the hall when he had spotted him. Wade had been standing next to Clint motioning widely with his hands as he explained something to him. He had been decked out in full costume: guns, swords, and all sorts of assorted accoutrements strapped to his body. Besides the weapons, the first two things that Peter had noticed were Deadpool’s mask and the missing pinkie finger.

The mask had struck him as strange because none of the other Avengers had ever worn a full bodysuit costume before. Peter found the mystic surrounding the unidentifiable person inside intriguing. Anyone could be inside there. You could become a completely different person with a striking new skin just by putting on a costume. And, the pinkie finger stuck out because Wade had been waving his gloved left hand about his head and the empty socket’s fabric fluttered about him making it impossible to miss.

Interested, Peter had walked over to the pair to introduce himself to the new guy, “Hi, I believe you’re new around here. I’m Peter. What’s your name?”

Deadpool had been about to enthusiastically respond when Clint had slapped his hand over the merc’s mouth. “His name is Wade Wilson.” Wade muffled something behind Clint’s hand, but Clint ignored him. “He also goes by Deadpool. And if you value your sanity, don’t get him talking. He’s much prettier when he’s quiet. Trust me.”

Wade ripped the hand from his mouth, “Hey! I resent that! It’s a fact that I’m beautiful all of the time.” Clint slapped the hand over his mouth again, preventing anything further on the subject.

“See what I mean? What the—” Clint jerked his hand back with a disgusted look on his face. “Did you just lick my hand?!” 

“Yes,” replied Wade as he restrained Clint’s hands behind his back. Clint bent his knees and flipped Deadpool over his back just as Wade was yelling out to Peter, “I think you’re really attractive! Oof!”

Clint picked Wade off the floor and began dragging him back towards the gym. “Obviously I can’t trust you to be around normal people.”

Deadpool failed his arms around trying to escape Clint’s claw like grasp. “Hey! You started it!”

“Shut up Wade, you’re coming with me.”

A disgruntled huff from Bruce interrupted Peter’s musings. Curious, Peter rolled over to his other side. Bruce’s brow furrowed and his lips turned down in a severe frown as he stared at the tablet he held in his hands. 

“What are you working on?” asked Peter.

“Hmm? This?” asked Bruce looking up. “It’s just another project that I’m working on. But something keeps going wrong in the experimental stage. The animal test subjects that I’m working with are not responding exactly how I expected them to… There must be something wrong in the formula stage, but I can’t seem to figure it out. Maybe…” Bruce’s voice trailed away as he lost himself in the text on the screen.

“Mind if I take a look?”

“Mmm, yeah yeah. Sure, why not?” Bruce passed the tablet over to Peter.

“Mmm, it looks like you’re working with gamma radiation again,” said Peter as he poured over the content. He cocked an eyebrow at the doctor and Bruce nodded.

“Yes, well, it seems it keeps finding its way back to me,” replied Bruce with a weak smile.

“It looks like you’re trying to repeat the same event that happened to you,” said Peter as he tapped the screen.

“Well, yes. But with a few modifications.”

“Why?”

“To ultimately find a cure for myself, of course.”

“But you pretty much have the big green guy under control nowadays.”

“Yes, but Peter, do you honestly think I enjoy turning into that thing?” asked Bruce with a raised eyebrow.

“No… but he is useful to the Avengers,” replied Peter thoughtfully.

Bruce stared at his hands for a moment before replying. “Yes, usual for saving the earth every now and then. But useful for living a normal life? No, never.”

“Ah ha! I think I’ve found your mistake. JARVIS will you please pull this up and give us a larger view?”

“Right away, sir.”

The section of the formula that Peter had been looking at was holo-projected between the two of them.

“Look,” said Peter pointing. “Can you see it?”

Bruce quickly stood up and gazed intently on the section of formula. “Shit, you’re right. You and your father are so alike… I need to get to my lab and start working on this. I just have to let Clint know to get down here. JARVIS can y—“

“No wait! Please let me come down there with you. I can’t stand being stuck in this place any longer.”

“I don’t know Peter… Your dads were pretty clear on wanting you to remain in bed.” Bruce shifted his weight and ran his hands through his hair, obviously uncomfortable.

“They’ll never even know. We’ll be back before they get here.”

“What about JARVIS?”

Peter rolled his eyes. He had a contingency plan in place for such occasions. “Don’t worry about him. JARVIS activate program Gamma Chi.”

“Yes sir. Though I highly recommend you stay where you are.”

“Thanks for the input JARVIS,” replied Peter as he slid off the bed and followed Bruce as he walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it off in such an awkward spot, but I’m having serious serious writer’s block on the next section. Everything that I keep thinking of is overly cliche. Also, sorry for all the shitty parts too… (I’m seeking someone to beta for me in case anyone is interested.)


End file.
